A Chance to Shine
by black angel's wing
Summary: It's funny how quickly your wold can turn around. One day, I'm sitting in a lab helping Professor Rowan with his research, and the next, I'm out on my own journey with a few boys from Kanto and a Coordinator from Twinleaf Town. I can only guess where this journey will take us! Look out Sinnoh, 'cause here we come!
1. Chapter 1

Wow, okay, I know. I should not be starting another story. Not when I'm in the middle of my major rewrite for A New Perspective, and not since A Ghost of a Chance is pretty much in ruins because I accidentally lost interest. ^.^'

Buuut, Quinn Recluse and I hit a snag in the story we're co-writing for Tales of Vesperia, and we both need a breather before we continue and start posting chapters. So, this is a little exercise for me in first person, and something I've been wanting to write for a while now.

Just so ya know, this story takes place during the Diamond and Pearl arc. I'm going to make a really big assumption here, and guess that you all know what the series characters and pokémon look like. Partially because I'm lazy, partially because you really should just know if you're into this fandom. I think that's it for now, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask!

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Yeah Professor Rowan, I'm in Jubilife City right now. Ralts is with Nurse Joy, but as soon as he's ready, we're gonna head out."

He only sighed. "I gave you more than three weeks off, are you sure you want to come back already? It's been hardly a week."

"But there's work to be done," I protested. "You said so yourself. The evolution research, and don't you have a new trainer coming in soon?"

"Ah, yes, Dawn. As a matter of fact, she left here not too long ago."

"What? Now way, I thought she was coming later today. I wanted to meet her," I pouted. "What a bummer..."

"Yes, well," interjected the Professor, "I just received a call from her as well. It appears she found a lost Pikachu while traveling in your direction. Should you see her, please be sure that they are getting on alright, would you? I sent the Pikachu's trainer after her."

"Of course, sir!" That poor trainer must be sick with worry. I know I would be if I ever lost any of my pokémon. "Who's the trainer, anyone I'd know?"

"No, this is a boy from the Kanto Region. His name is Ash. He only just arrived, and is on a quest to win the Sinnoh Leauge. Maybe you could-"

"So which pokémon did Dawn choose as her partner?" I interrupted quickly, not wanting to start the old argument. I was curious too. I loved it when new trainers met their pokémon for the first time. It opens up the door to a whole new world for them, one that's just waiting to be explored.

"She chose a Piplup, and a rather proud one at that. I do believe those two will make a good pair," he finished with a chuckle. "Yet another young person beginning their pokémon journey."

He paused, eyeing me carefully. "Cora-"

"Professor, please," I interrupted as I stared at the ceiling. "Not this again."

"You're a brilliant young trainer, not to mention coordinator, and you should be out exploring the world! As much as I love having you as an assistant, you're far to young to spend all of your time cooped up in this lab!" The professor was adamant.

"I know that your pokémon enjoy the thrill of a good battle, and I do believe that you are making a mistake by working in the lab all the time, and keeping them from becoming stronger."

I was quiet, still refusing to look at him. The professor and I had this conversation constantly, and neither of us ever budged an inch. I wanted to study pokémon, which required being in his lab on a daily basis. Professor Rowan, on the other hand, wanted me to go on my own journey through Sinnoh.

"I gave you this break so that you could spend time with your brother, as well as your pokémon. I just wish that you would use it," he sighed.

Angrily, I crossed my arms and swung my icy gaze to his picture on the monitor. "But it's not like we didn't do anything fun, Professor. I'll have you know that Ralts and I competed in the Halliday Town Pokémon Contest and won our second ribbon!" I stated hotly. Taking a deep breath, I sighed, and uncrossed my arms.

"Besides, my brother was busy, and he didn't exactly have a lot of free time to spend with me," I admitted glumly.

"Yes, well, I suppose being a gym leader does have its drawbacks," the professor mused, and I knew that the scolding had ended.

"Obviously," I scoffed. "Anyway, is there anything you need me to grab for you while I'm out here?"

Professor Rowan only smiled, and shook his head. "Not this time, thank you."

"Coraline, your pokémon are all healed up and ready to go!" came the perky voice of Nurse Joy over the Pokémon Center speakers.

"Well Professor, that's my cue." I stood as I spoke, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Have a safe journey home, Cora," he replied with a wave.

I grinned before returning the gesture. "I'll see you at the lab soon."

I turned the computer off as soon as the call had ended, then made my way to the front counter where Nurse joy had my pokémon. Her Chansey stood by her side, and was having a soft conversation with the white and green pokémon that stood on the counter.

"There you are Cora! Ralts is feeling much better now!" Nurse Joy spoke enthusiastically while giving me a short bow.

Ralts, my pokémon, cried out happily before launching his little white body into my arms. Laughing, I caught him and swung him in a circle before hugging him tightly.

"Ral," he smiled. "Ral, Ralts!" And with that, he wrapped his short arms around my neck.

"Be sure to stop by again if you should ever need our assistance!"

"We sure will, Nurse Joy! Thank you for everything," I said with a nod. Ralts echoed the sentiment, and with a wave to Chansey, we exited the building.

"Well Ralts, it's time for us to hit the road again," I exclaimed as he found a comfortable spot on my shoulder. "The next time we stop, we'll be back home in Sandgem Town!"

"Raall!" he cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Giggling, I brushed my bangs out of my eyes before setting off down Route 202.

It was really a beautiful morning. The sun was shining brilliantly, and the colors of the various wildflowers that decorated the side of the dirt road were vibrant in its light. A flock of Starly flew overhead, their calls adding to the sweet soundtrack that only plays when you walk through nature.

I sighed happily, then turned to face my partner with a serious look. "Ya know Ralts, I've been thinking."

"Ralts?" He looked at me curiously before a mischievous grin slid into place. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm capable of thinking, thank you very much. In fact, I was thinking about that contest ribbon we just won."

Ralts jumped from my shoulder, landing on the road in front of me. He twirled like a ballerina before striking a pose. Laughing, I crouched down to his level. I placed my hand on his head, rubbing the spot to the left of his rounded horn that he loved.

"Yes, you were wonderful Ralts. The star of the show, no doubt," I hummed. He jumped up and down in reply, happily shouting his name.

I shook my head and continued walking. He followed after me, skipping every now and then.

"As I was saying, we need to come up with a new performance for the appeals round. I love your current routine, but that alone can only get us so far."

I glanced down at him, and caught a rare look into his curious red eyes. It was a shame that they were always covered up, they were really something else. I watched as he then gathered himself and jumped up, arms outstretched.

I caught him easily, cradling him in my arms. I could feel him humming with content, and I grinned at him.

"I guess we can figure something out when we get home. It'll probably be a while before we get the chance to compete again, so we have loads if time."

Ralts sighed, then started whining.

"I know, I know, stop complaining," I huffed. "But competing in contests and battling gyms come after my job as an assistant, remember? Mom and Dad insisted that I take this job, and I really don't wanna let them down."

He crossed his arms, still unhappy.

I sighed again. "Besides, you know what the other assistants are like. If the professor's ever not there, I'm sure they'd destroy the lab on accident."

"Ral," he finally agreed. Slowly, he made his way back to his original position on my shoulder.

"Gosh, you just can't sit still, can you?" I feigned annoyance.

"Ralts Ral!" He exclaimed, no trace of remorse on his smirking face.

I cast him a sidelong glance before smirking right back. "Ya know, I should make you walk for a change."

I paused as I dug into one of the side pouches of my backpack. "Or worse," I threatened, pulling out a pokéball.

With a squeal, Ralts hopped off of my shoulder and started sprinting down he road. I laughed, and started running after him, pokéball in hand, still threatening to return him. It was a perfect day, and it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

Of course, that's when we saw the light.

The two of us stopped dead in our tracks. From over the tree line we witnessed an incredible display of electric power, and a startled flock of Starly was rushing away from the scene, crying out frantically as they went. I felt the weight of my pokémon settle back onto my shoulder, and heard his soft "Ralts?"

"I don't know what that was," I replied truthfully. Determined, I turned to face him. "But we're definitely gonna go find out."

He nodded, and we left the road and began the trek through the woods to the source if the commotion.

A dozen situations started playing through my head. Maybe some people were having a battle, and it got a bit out of hand? That seemed like the most logical explanation, but then again, strange things always happen here in Sinnoh.

My over-active imagination decided to take the reins then. Shaking my head to clear the wild thoughts of crashing planes and legendary pokémon, I lengthened my strides. I wanted to figure out what happened as soon as possible to put my restless mind at ease.

Shortly thereafter, Ralts and I came across a small clearing. In the center of the space was a huge orange robot, a purple 'R' painted on its body. I gaped. A robot? Really? I could see a small yellow pokémon for my in the grasp of one of the robot's hands, a constant stream of electricity coming from its writhing form. Was that a Pikachu?

A girl with dark blue hair was frantically dodging the contraption's other arms, the ones that were attacking her, and what I could only guess was her Piplup was doing the same by her side.

"Wait a second," I whispered, the gears in my head turning. I thought back to my conversation with Professor Rowan. The Piplup, the Pikachu...

"No way," I realized with a start. "Ralts, that's Dawn! She's one of the professor's new trainers! We have to go help!"

Not that we wouldn't have helped regardless, but the fact that the professor asked me to look out for her made the situation that much more urgent.

"Ralts, let's go!" I commanded as I ran into the clearing. He sprang from his perch, landing easily on the ground and sliding into a battle stance.

"Use Psyhic on the arms attacking Dawn!"

"Raaaalts!" he cried as he lifted his arms. The mechanical limbs were slowly encased in a glowing blue light, and suddenly stopped moving. Dawn and Piplup looked around, confused, and I could hear voices shouting from inside the robot. There were people in there?

"Dawn, come on!" I called out, motioning for her to run. She scooped up her pokémon, and rushed out of harms way. With a huff, Ralts dropped his hold on the machine, and the limbs tumbled to the ground, landing haphazardly in a pile of tangled metal.

"Ralts," my pokémon said with a nod, his hands on his hips as he admired his handiwork.

"Thank you Ralts, that was awesome," I praised with a grin before turning to the panting girl beside me. "Hi Dawn, I'm Cora, one of Professor Rowan's assistants."

She nodded, a tired smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you. This is my new partner, Piplup."

"Pip-lup!" the penguin pokémon waved.

"Thanks so much for getting us out of that just now," she said quickly.

"Yeah, what's with the metal monster?" I asked, eyebrow raised and thumb pointing at the robot still holding the electric mouse.

"It's Team Rocket," she explained with malice in her eyes. "They're trying to steal this poor Pikachu! Oh, and I was supposed to keep it safe for its trainer!" She was getting frantic.

Gently, I placed my hand on her forearm. "Let Ralts and I handle this then," I soothed her. "Ralts, you ready?"

"Ral!"

My mouth was set in a firm line as I flicked my long braid over my shoulder. There was no place in this world for people who do terrible deeds like stealing the pokémon of others. It's just awful to think that some people had cold enough hearts to do such a thing.

Before we even got the chance to attack the thing, two boys rushed into the clearing, the first calling out for Pikachu. A Starly was circling just above his head, and an Aipom stood battle ready in front of him, glaring viscously at the robot.

"Ash, don't do anything crazy," warned the second, reaching out to try and calm his friend.

"They have Pikachu!" he yelled back angrily.

"My my, this is your lucky day twerps," sounded a new, feminine voice. Looking away from the two newcomers, I saw a platform rise up from the head of the machine. Two adults and a Meowth stood upon it, hands on their hips.

The two humans wore similar outfits, both in white and sporting the same 'R' that was painted on their robot. The woman had shockingly long and bright hair, and it looked... magenta maybe? in the current sunlight.

"You get to hear the brilliance of the new Team Rocket motto!" cheered the man. His hair was a more subdued lavender color. What was with these people's hair?

"Do we have to?" Groaned Ash. His hands were in tight fists, and it was obvious that he only wanted his Pikachu back.

"Listen! Is that a voice I hear?" Called the woman in response.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear," answered the man.

"Floating on the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" chimed the Meowth.

"It can talk?" I gasped. There's something you don't see every day.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace," continued the woman.

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!" the man echoed.

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie," she introduced herself with a bow.

"And it's James," he said through the rose in his mouth. Wait, when did he get that?

"Meowth's the name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their places," sang Jessie.

"'Cause we're Team Rocket!" cheered James.

"And we're in your faces!" They cried simultaneously, posing as the spoke.

I blinked a few times before I turned my confused gaze to Dawn, a question on my tongue. She only shrugged with a forced smile.

"No, Ash!"

That was his friend calling! I whipped my head back around, only to find the boy on top of one of the robot's arms, climbing steadily towards his pokémon. I turned my back for all of two seconds, how did he get up there?

The arms that had previously been in a heap on the ground suddenly sprang to life, and shot towards the boy.

"No!" I cried. "Ralts, use Psychic again!"

I sighed when their movement halted under the blue light of my pokémon's attack. "Thanks Ralts."

"Ral Ralts!" he cheered as he pumped his fist. Unfortunately, he was still holding onto the mechanical arms, and brought them crashing into the body of the robot.

"... Ral?" he said sheepishly, letting go with his powers and taking a guilty step back.

Sparks were flying from the gaping hole in the machine, and the entire thing began to tremble as smoke started pouring out. Team Rocket was running in frantic circles on their platform, crying out in panic.

"This whole thing's gonna blow!" called Ash's friend. He appeared behind us, and started tugging at Dawn and my arms. "We've gotta get back!"

Turning, I collected Ralts in my arms and made my way toward the cover of the trees where Dawn and the boy were already standing.

"But Ash and Pikachu," I breathed, worriedly tossing a glance over my shoulder. If that thing was going to explode, they were in big trouble.

The black smoke started to fill the air faster than before, thicker and heavier too. Dawn was yelling at me to get down, but I could only stand and watch in horror as the entire thing crumpled to the ground. Through the haze, I could see Ash falling as well, his pokémon safe in his arms.

"Alright Ralts, quick! Psychic!" I commanded, pointing to the boy. "Bring them down gently, please."

My pokémon did just that, and the boy from Kanto sighed as his feet landed on the solid earth.

"Pika Pi!" cried the Pikachu as it hugged it's trainer fiercely. The Starly and Aipom from before made their way over to the two, cheering their names as they went. As Ash introduced them to each other, I hugged my own pokémon tighter to my chest.

"You were wonderful Ralts," I cooed. "Thank you so much for all of your help."

He rubbed his hand on my cheek with a smile before he wriggled out of my grip and resumed his seat on my shoulder. Grinning, I patted his head and turned my attention back to the others.

"You saved me and my Pikachu," Ash was saying. "Thanks so much! My name is Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto, and it's really great to meet you."

"And my name is Brock," waved the other boy. "I'm from Kanto too."

"Well hi there, my name is Dawn," the other girl introduced herself. "I'm from Twinleaf Town, not far from here."

I guess it was my turn. "I'm Cora, and this is my partner, Ralts. You can thank him for destroying that robot and almost crushing you under the rubble," I commented drily.

Ralts crossed his arms and immediately started protesting. I hid a laugh behind my hand and turned back to Ash. "It's nice to meet you, and I'm glad that you and Pikachu are alright."

"Yeah," Ash said, rubbing Pikahu's head. "I don't know what I would've done without you and Dawn. See, Pikachu's my very best buddy, and I could never travel without him."

"Mmm, it's obvious you two have quite a bond there," I hummed. The mouse pokémon was now sitting on Ash's head, batting at Starly as it flew around its trainer's head.

"So what do we do now?" asked Dawn. Piplup was sitting on the ground with Aipom, picking at the grass an letting it fly away in the wind.

"Well we should probably head back to Professor Rowan's lab," Brock thought aloud. "It would be irresponsible to leave this mess without telling somebody about it."

"Yeah," agreed Dawn. "It could be dangerous for the wild pokémon who live in this forest."

Ash recalled Starly and Aipom, and nodded. "Then let's get going!"

Everyone nodded, and looked around the clearing. I could hear the Kricketot chirping in the following silence. Why wasn't anyone moving?

I rolled my eyes once I understood. "None of you know the way back to the lab, do you."

Sighing at their blank looks, I started walking in the direction of Route 202. "Follow me then, guys," I called over my shoulder with a wink. "It's actually not too far away!"

* * *

Well I guess that's that for now! I have the next chapter written, but I think I gonna wait to post it until I hear the response to this chapter, and until I have the one after that finished. Huh. Nevermind, tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your feedback!

Lots of love! -black angel's wing


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, well I've been meaning to upload this for the past few days slash last week *oops*, but life got in the way. As in its finals week at my school and I sorta had to study. Junior year is tough. Don't worry though, my 4.0 is still intact. For now at least...

Oh yeah, the disclaimer. Sorry I didn't do it last chapter. I knew I was forgetting something too...

black angel's wing does not have anything to do with owning the pokémon franchise. All she does is play the games. And watch the show. And write this story. Cora's mine though!

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The walk turned out to be a bit longer than I had anticipated, but the distance seemed like nothing once my companions started talking to kill the silence.

"Wow Brock," Dawn was saying, "you're an actual pokémon breeder? That's so cool! You're definitely the first one I've ever met!"

The boy shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "Thanks Dawn. Once we get back to the lab I can whip up some pokémon food that's just perfect for water types like your Piplup," he offered with a smile.

"Pip-lup, pip-lup!" The little blue penguin was cheering, jumping up and down as it did.

Giggling, Dawn bent down and took her pokémon in her arms. She stroked his head as she told him how lucky he was, and he nodded enthusiastically in reply.

I chuckled to myself. I was leading the way, walking just a bit in front of Brock and Dawn, with Ash by my side. His Pikachu was on his shoulder, looking around with curiosity at trees and the flowers that lined the road. Ralts was on my own shoulder, humming softly to himself.

I was about to make an attempt at starting a conversation with the boy from Pallet Town when we heard the sound of a vehicle approaching. I smiled as soon as I recognized the white and blue motorcycle, as well as the woman riding it.

"I heard the news!" she called out once we were within earshot. By the way Ash stood up a bit straighter, I guessed that she was speaking to him.

"Hi there, Officer Jenny." He smiled as he spoke, reaching up to rub the spot between his pokémon's ears.

The policewoman came to a stop a few feet in front of us. "It's great that you were able to get Pikachu back! How's it doing?"

Ash nodded, his smile not disappearing from his face. "Pikachu's doing just fine. Thanks for all your help."

"And your beauty!"

Tuning with a start at the sudden outburst, I was shocked when something ran into me from behind. Ralts jumped gracefully from my shoulder as I flailed my arms, trying desperately to not fall over. Once I regained my balance, I glanced around me, more confused than I had been just moments before. Ralts had a hand on the back of my leg, offering what little stability he could.

Dawn and I locked eyes, and she gestured over to the boys and Officer Jenny with a strange look on her face.

I followed her direction, and found Brock kneeling on the ground and holding one of Jenny's hand in both of his. Wait, wasn't he just behind me?

"Now I'm asking you for your help in my hour of need!" Brock was gushing. Jenny only raised an eyebrow and leaned her head farther from the boy. "I need you Jenny, like the plants need the sun, like the desert needs rain!"

"Did I miss something?" I wondered aloud. Blinking, I swung my gaze at Ash, who had backed away slowly to where Dawn and I stood. "What's wrong with him?"

Ash only shook his head. "Nothing." At Dawn's puzzled features, he elaborated with a shrug. "Not for him at least."

We were finally able to pry a lovestruck Brock away from Officer Jenny after I told him about the different pokémon Professor Rowan had at his lab, and a promise that I would show him all of them if we got back before dark. I was still a bit miffed that he had almost knocked me over trying to get to Officer Jenny, but I wanted to get back to the lab as soon as possible to... Wait...

I stopped walking. Once the others noticed my lack of progress, they turned to face me with curious glances.

"Why'd you stop, Cora?" Ash asked.

I rubbed the tip of my nose with my pointer finger and closed my eyes. "Well for starters, we just passed someone who could've helped us with the robot problem," I explained slowly, opening my eyes and turning my head to stare down the road we had just traveled. "But she's long gone by now."

"Oh yeah," exclaimed Dawn. "Officer Jenny would have been able to help clear that up."

"Well it's too late for that now. The best we can do is continue on to Professor Rowan's lab and see what he can do." Brock's logic was sound, and we all agreed to his plan.

Soon enough, we reached the outskirts of Sandgem Town, and I could see the familiar windmill that was attached to the laboratory, and sped up. Everything looked just as it had a week previously, which meant that the other assistants hadn't actually destroyed anything important.

"Of course, we haven't seen the inside yet, have we?" I said quietly to myself. Ralts shook his head with a wry smile.

"Well then," I spoke up, my hand on the front door, "we're here. Welcome to the professor's lab!"

Pushing, I led the small group into the front hall of the facility. As they looked around with awestruck eyes, I left them in the hands of Professor Rowan before I made my way to my own lab station. Ralts hopped off of my shoulder, and plopped down on the desk with a sigh.

I scratched his head absentmindedly as I shuffled papers around. Different reports had been left for me while I was gone, and I wanted to look over them as soon as I could.

Glancing back to where I left Ash and the others, I saw Professor Rowan handing a box to the boy from Pallet Town with an almost undetectable smile, and then pointing Dawn in the direction of the nearest phone. Brock was talking to a few of the other assistants before allowing himself to be led away. He probably wanted to see some of our pokémon. I did promise, after all.

"Ral?"

I blinked and looked down and the light blue folder Ralts was holding. Taking it gently from him, I opened it and scanned the title.

_"'Manaphy: Legend or Truth?'" _I murmured. The picture paper clipped to the article showed a small blue pokémon with wide, smiling eyes, and antennae on its rounded head. A red gem was on its chest, a small yellow dot beneath it. I cocked my head to the side and lifted the top page.

It told of the legend of Manaphy, one of the guardians of the seas. I skimmed through the pages, the introduction being something was very familiar with. Manaphy was a pokémon that people knew very little about, and that made me want to study it even more. So naturally, I would know the legend like the back of my hand.

"I trust you will find that an interesting read, Cora," came a voice from behind me.

I grinned, closing the folder and placing it on a small stack of other unread papers. Brushing my bangs out of my eyes and flicking my braid back behind my shoulder, I turned to face the professor.

"I'm sure I will, sir. I'll start it as soon as Jericho and I finish up our report." I was referring to a project that another assistant and I were working on before I was sent on vacation.

Professor Rowan sighed. "Yes, well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He faltered, stroking his mustache before starting again with determination. "As I told you, Ash is just starting out on his journey here in Sinnoh, as is Dawn. Brock seems like a levelheaded lad, but it doesn't change he fact that they are young and inexperienced in traveling in the Sinnoh region. I believe that they could learn a lot from you, and you could learn a few things from them as well.

"Of course, there will always be a place for you here in my lab. My other assistants and I have grown quite fond of you during your time here, and it would be a shame for us to lose a bright young mind like yours. However, I feel that everyone should have their own adventure, and that they should forge their own path, not follow the one others force upon them."

"What are you trying to say, professor?" I questioned softly once he paused to take a breath.

He placed a heavy hand on my shoulder. "I'm saying that you should go with them. Start your own journey." He held up his other hand to stop my immediate protests. "This will do you good, Coraline. You can't learn everything in a lab. Some things are meant to be experienced in person, not through a book or research papers. Think of all the pokémon you could meet if you took this chance."

He paused again an glanced at the papers on my desk. "You may even meet a few of the pokémon of legend."

I refused to look him in the eye, and instead touched the blue folder that held the article on Manaphy. He had me hooked, and he knew it.

With a satisfied grunt and a nod, he removed his hand from my shoulder and started walking back to the front hall. Ralts soon settled onto the space his hand had left, and he hugged the side of my face tightly.

Laughing, I rubbed his head. "Well Ralts? It looks like we're going on an adventure, doesn't it?"

"Ral, ralts!" he cheered, pumping a fist as he did.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "Yeah, well, it'll be interesting, that's for sure."

As we walked in the direction the professor had gone, we found him on the phone with Professor Oak from the Kanto region. I waved to the pair as I passed before reaching the front hall.

Brock had returned from his tour of the facility, and was talking to Ash and Dawn when I arrived.

"Yeah, those two must go way back," the boy from Pallet Town said with a grin. I noticed he had on a new vest, along with a brand new green backpack, most likely from the package that the professor had given him.

I assumed they were talking about Professor Oak and Professor Rowan, and nodded. They worked in the same field after all, and the community of pokémon researchers was an incredibly friendly one.

"So Ash," I started with a sly grin. "You're here to challenge the Sinnoh Leauge, right?"

He nodded once, a wide smile falling into place. "Yeah, I plan on winning the whole thing too!"

"Setting the bar high, I see," I hummed, moving a hand to cup my chin. "So which gym are you planning on challenging first?"

I bit back a laugh when I saw his determination melt into embarrassment. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and turned to Brock.

"Any idea where the nearest gym is, Brock?" he asked hopefully.

The older boy only shook his head and held up his hands.

"I'm sorry, Ash. But you and I haven't been here that long, and I haven't picked up a decent map yet."

Ash hung his head in disappointment. "How am I gonna become a Pokémon Master if we can't find our way to the first gym?" Pikachu was patting his head, trying to cheer him up.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ralts cross his arms and tilt his head to the side. Placing a hand on my hip, I chimed in with a small grin.

"Well asking for directions never hurt anybody. I happen to know my way around this region pretty well, and I'd be glad to help."

Both Brock and Ash's faces lit up. "Would you mind, Cora?" Brock asked politely. "It'd be really great if you could help us out."

"It's no problem," I replied easily, waving my hand. I paused, the gears in my head turning, forming an idea. "I just have one condition."

At their expectant looks, I linked arms with a surprised Dawn and held her close. "You have to take me and Dawn with you."

"Me?" Dawn squeaked. "Why me?"

I released her arm, but nudged her with my hip as I grinned.

"You want to be a Coordinator, right? Well, there's a contest coming up in Jubilife City real soon, and I think it'd be a great place for your debut!"

Remembering the various posters and signs I had seen this morning while in the city, as well as Professor Rowan's words on Dawn's goal, it made sense for the girl to travel with us.

I turned to face the boys again. "Besides, Orebrugh City has the closest gym, and to Jubilife City is on the way. It works out perfectly!"

"Alright!" cheered Ash. "When it comes to traveling, the more the merrier!"

Dawn nodded with determination. "Yeah, let's do it!"

"Then it looks like everybody agrees," Brock chuckled.

Dawn then recalled Piplup to its pokéball, and questioned both my decision as well as Ash's to leave our pokémon out of their own pokéballs.

"Pikachu hates traveling that way." Ash was explaining. "Besides, my shoulder is a lot more fun!"

"Pika pika!" the mouse pokémon agreed.

"I usually travel alone, and Ralts likes to keep me company," I told her when she swung her gaze at me.

Professor Rowan came up behind Brock, and further explained to Dawn the different types of personalities that pokémon displayed.

"Pokémon are very much like us humans in that way," he was saying. "You'll learn that there are as many different pokémon personalities as there are pokémon. Each is unique, and it is your responsibility as a trainer to cooperate with the individual personality of your pokémon."

"Thank you for all you've done for us professor," Ash bowed as he spoke, "but we have to get going now."

"Yes, of course," he nodded. "However, I think Cora is forgetting something."

I felt my eyes widen. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw my familiar light blue backpack. I had only just returned from traveling, and the only new additions to it were the folder with the Manaphy article and some other supplies that I thought would come in handy. I was confident that I had everything that I needed.

"Professor, I don't understand," I admitted. "What did I forget?"

He led me away from the others to a small meeting room. With a twinkle in his eye, he gestured to the table behind him.

"All trainers beginning their first pokémon journey are given their own starter pokémon unique to the Sinnoh region," he explained calmly. "If I'm not mistaken, you are about to begin your own adventure, are you not?"

I was speechless. Did this mean..?

"Are you saying that I," I pointed to myself, "get to pick one of them?" I pointed back to the table that held the three starter pokémon.

"But of course," the professor scoffed lightly.

"But I already have a pokémon," I protested weakly. I would love to have any of these pokémon travel with me. "Wouldn't it be better for you to give them to a brand new trainer instead?"

"Young lady, it is my duty to give trainers one of these three pokémon. I suggest you allow me to do my job." He paused, and shook his head. "Now then, choose wisely, Cora. You already know their names and types and whatnot. After all, you have helped care for them up until this now."

I smiled softly before closing the gap between myself and the pokémon.

"Chimchar," I greeted the fire type with a nod. It grinned as I stroked the soft fur on its head, and nuzzled my hand affectionately. Patting it gently, I moved to the next one.

"Hello there Piplup." Although Dawn had chosen a Piplup as her partner, at this lab, we raised multiple of each starter pokémon. What kind of people would we be if more than one trainer came in on the same day, asking for the same pokémon?

The last was Turtwig. As I scratched it's neck just under its shell, I thought about the little grass type. This Turtwig was incredibly calm, and very levelheaded. Of course, most beginning trainers wanted the raw power of a fire type like Chimchar, or a cool and collected water type like Piplup, so this particular Turtwig had been around for a few weeks. It made a wonderful companion, and was surprisingly agile as well.

I knelt down to look Turtwig in the eye. We studied one another for a moment before Ralts hopped off of my shoulder and onto the table. He walked slowly around the tiny turtle, nodding every now and again. Finally, he raised his hands above his head and cheered. I guess that settled it.

"Hey Turtwig," I said softly. "How would you like to come on an adventure with me?"

It's eyes opened a bit wider, and I smiled back. Gently, I cupped my hand around its face, stroking the area under its eye with my thumb.

"I would really love it if you were to come with me. Together, I know we can do a lot of great things."

"Tur... Twig?" It was still shocked, but soon shook itself and smiled brightly. "Tur-twig, tur-twig!" it exclaimed happily as it jumped up and down.

Chuckling, I took it's pokéball in my hand. "I hope you're ready then! Alright, Turtwig! Return!"

A red light came from the pokéball, encasing the beaming grass pokémon before pulling it into the capsule. I held it up to my face with a grin.

"Well Ralts," I said as he took his place on my shoulder, "it's actually happening. We're actually going to do this."

"Ralts, Ralts!" Was his happy reply.

Still smiling, I placed Turtwig's pokéball in the side pouch of my bag where it was easily within reach.

"Chimchar, Piplup, don't worry," I addressed the two pokémon. They were obviously upset about my choice, and Piplup was on the verge of tears. "You'll get your own trainers one day, and you'll grow into big and strong pokémon, I just know it!"

That seemed to pacify them, and I sighed. I hated to make them upset, but I had to make a decision.

"A wise choice, Cora." The professor, all but forgotten in the corner of the room, interrupted my thoughts. "The two of you will be wonderful together."

I bowed to the man who had been my mentor for the past several months. "Thank you, sir. Thank you for everything."

He waved his hand and led me back to the main hall where the others were waiting for us.

"Then I guess we're all set to go!" Dawn sang with a grin.

"Yeah, thanks for your help, Professor Rowan," Brock said with a slight bow. "We'll be sure to contact you if we have any questions."

He led us to the front doors, where he would be seeing us off. However, as soon as we stepped out onto the sidewalk, Ash stopped with a noise of surprise.

"It's you!" His eyes were narrowed, and his fists were clenched and trembling. I followed his gaze, curious.

A boy was leaning against a tree near the path, his arms crossed. A light breeze blew his flint colored hair out of his harsh eyes as he pushed himself into a standing position. He strode forward with confidence, his hands moving to his pockets.

"Yes, who are you?" the professor questioned.

The boy gave him a dry stare. "The name's Paul," he answered shortly. "And you must be Professor Rowan."

I saw the question form on the professor's lips, but before he could ask, Paul held up a hand.

"I'm here for him." He nodded sharply at Ash, whose eyebrows furrowed.

"For me?" he repeated. "But why?"

Paul scoffed. "You've got three pokémon now. Wanna battle?" There was a wolfish grin on his face when he issued the challenge, and I immediately knew that Ash wouldn't back down. He wasn't the surrendering type, I could tell.

I was proved right with his response.

"Sure thing, Paul! I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master, and that means beating challengers like you!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu's cheeks were sparking. He was ready too.

"Alright then, to the field out back," instructed the professor.

"So much for leaving as soon as possible," I commented drily to Dawn. The sun was sinking fast, streaking the sky with oranges and reds and it descended.

"But we get to see Ash battle! I've never seen a real pokémon battle before!" Her excitement was contagious.

I found myself looking forward to watching the boy from Kanto battle. Maybe there was a thing or two I could learn from his style. Or maybe Paul would surprise me with his own technique.

I sighed. "Well Dawn, hold on to that thought. I have a feeling that this battle is going to be the first of many on this journey."

* * *

Alrighty, I guess that's it for now! I will follow the episodes pretty closely, but with my own little touches here and there. So if you watch the Diamond and Pearl series, you'll have a pretty good grasp on what's going on.

Lots of love! -black angel's wing


	3. Chapter 3

Goodness gracious, this took me a whole to write. So much stuff going on with school for me, and volleyball drama (ugh), and college visits (yay)! And this chapter marks the first real pokémon battle of the story, so I wanted to make it really good. I don't really count that thing with the robot as a real battle, mostly because it wasn't a conflict between trainers. Ja feel?

But man, if it took me this long to write this short of a battle, this story is going to take me forever to write.

Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

black angel's wing does not have anything to do with owning the pokémon franchise. All she does is play the games. And watch the show. And write this story. Cora's hers, and that is it.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Professor Rowan led us around to the back of the lab, where a grassy field provided a perfect battleground for Ash and Paul. The former walked with an excited hop in his step, obviously anxious to begin. The other boy walked with his hands shoved in his pockets and a steady, confident stride. Both boys were ready.

I pulled Dawn to the side, where we stood beside the professor. Brock moved to stand near the center of the playing field, and declared that he would be the referee for the match.

"Oh wow!" Dawn gushed. "I'm so excited!" Her hands were shaking, and her eyes had a light in them that showed her obvious emotion.

Ash grinned over at her. "Well then, I'll make this battle one you won't forget. Hold onto your hat, Dawn!"

I saw her hand move unconsciously to her white knit cap, and fought back the urge to roll my eyes. I felt more than heard Ralts giggling on my shoulder, and shrugged it playfully in response.

"Oh hush," I scolded lightly. "It's her first time seeing a battle, and it's his first in this region. Be nice, they have excuses to be excited."

He huffed, and gently rammed his body into the side of my head. Actually rolling my eyes this time, I turned my attention back to the battlefield.

"You just sound like such a little kid," I heard Paul comment. So he was one of those trainers, huh?

Ash didn't handle the snarky remark well, and clenched his fists in rage. "Oh yeah?" He shouted back.

"Yeah," was the snide reply. "Like I said before," Paul continued, "this will be a three on three battle with no substitutions. The first one with two wins will win the match, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," replied Ash through his teeth as he pulled out a pokéball. "Starly, I choose you!"

The capsule opened in the air, releasing the little black and grey bird. It gave a battle cry as it flew in circles above Ash's head before landing gracefully on the grass at its trainer's feet.

I could see Paul's smirk as he released his own pokémon. "Alright Starly, standby. I choose you!"

I cocked my head to the side. A battle between two Starly? Paul didn't strike me as the kind of trainer to not play by type advantages, and with Ash's pokémon on the field first, any number of other pokémon could have given him that advantage.

"I'll let you have the first move."

Ash nodded at the offer, and acted immediately. "Alright Starly, Quick Attack, let's go!"

"Starly!" it agreed, launching itself into the air. It gathered speed as it flew closer to its target, the air beneath it's wings flashing a bright white as the attack formed. The two birds collided, Paul's taking the hit directly.

"It's a hit!" cheered Dawn. She was bouncing in her heels, excited by the contact.

"Yes, but I don't think it did much damage," observed the professor.

"Just testing the waters," I hummed. Elaborating for Dawn, I continued. "I think Paul is checking out Ash's Starly's power before striking back."

"Starly, use Aerial Ace!"

Paul's Starly tucked in its wings as is descended upon Ash's pokémon, gathering speed and power. Aerial Ace was a strong flying type move, but I doubted the repercussions would be too severe for Ash.

I was proved right when his pokémon bounced back within seconds of being hit. Following it's trainer's command, the Starly flew in closer, preparing to launch the Wing Attack that Ash had called for.

"Double Team!" called Paul.

Inwardly, I groaned. Paul's Starly immediately copied itself, and it soon looked like the entire sky was full of the little grey birds.

Ash's Starly tried to stay cool under the pressure, but was looking around, frantically searching for its actual opponent.

"Starly, the real one's behind you!" came Ash's strained voice. "Dodge it!"

"Aerial Ace!" was Paul's command.

Ash's Starly wasn't able to move fast enough, and took the attack head-on. It spiraled to the ground, landing with a soft thud. I could tell by looking at the pokémon's eyes that Ash had lost the first round. Those Aerial Aces had done more damage than I had originally thought.

"Ash's Starly is unable to battle," announced Brock. "Paul's Starly is the winner."

Ash recalled his defeated Starly with a rueful grin. "You battled really well. Thank you." He spoke softly, and I only just managed to hear him.

Paul placed a hand on his hip. "I think I figured out your battle strategy," he taunted, "and I feel sorry for any pokémon who gets stuck with a lousy trainer like you."

He had recalled his own Starly as he spoke, and looked at it scornfully. "Is that all you've got?" Wait... Was he talking to his pokémon or to Ash..?

Ash gritted his teeth and selected another pokéball. "Aipom, you're up next!"

The purple monkey danced onto the field with a huge grin, itching to battle.

"Stand by, Chimchar!" Paul decided. Funny, I don't recall Paul ever visiting Professor Rowan's lab, so did that mean he caught that Chimchar? They were pretty uncommon in the wild.

Ash pulled out his new pokédex, and scanned his opponent. '_Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out.'_

Paul sneered at the automated voice. "Well isn't that nice. You've got your Chimchar lesson for the day!"

My hands balled into fists self consciously. What a sarcastic little aleck... He couldn't have been older than Ash, who I had placed at around 13, yet he acted like he was so much better. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't from this region!

Ash reacted similarly, his own hands trembling slightly as he gave his pokémon an order.

"Use Swift, Aipom!"

Aipom leaped into the air in response. The hand on the monkey's tail glowed brightly, formulating stars as the pokémon slashed it downward toward its opponent. The attack was met by the Chimchar's Ember, Paul's counter. Smoke filled the tense air as the two attacks cancelled each other out.

Once the atmosphere was clear and Aipom was back on solid ground, Ash called for a Focus Punch. His pokémon began charging Chimchar, who looked on with curiously determined blue eyes.

"Flame Wheel," came Paul's steady command. His pokémon reacted immediately, curling itself into a ball and setting itself ablaze. It spiraled into the oncoming Aipom, colliding solidly with its upper torso and effectively stopping it's attack.

"That Focus Punch just disappeared!" Dawn gasped from beside me. I gave her a sidelong glance. She really didn't know much, did she.

"Yes, see, if a pokémon is using Focus Punch and an opposing attack makes contact with it before it's own attack is complete, that Focus Punch cannot be finished," I let the professor explain. I was too busy watching the interaction between the trainers to offer up my opinion.

"Not a very smart move," taunted Paul with a hand on hip. "Chimchar, let's go! Ember!"

Ash was gritting his teeth. "Double Team, Aipom!" was his swift reply.

Soon, the small fire type was surrounded by copies of Aipom. With a small growl, it began firing it's Ember attack rapidly as it spun to face each double.

Ralts sighed from my shoulder as each of the copies slowly vanished. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he shook his head and nodded back to the match.

Ash had ordered another Focus Punch as soon as the real Aipom had retreated to stand by it's trainer's side.

Shaking it's tail vigorously, the little purple monkey took off toward Chimchar once more.

Paul shook his head slowly. "Flame Wheel," he ordered again with a sly smirk on his lips.

As the two pokémon neared each other, I realized what Ash had in mind. I crossed my arms with a grin, approving his strategy. It would surely catch Paul off guard, who was obviously anticipating an easy win.

"Alright Aipom, jump to dodge, then attack!" called Ash. Aipom responded just in time, and leaped into the air just before it collided with Chimchar. With a battle cry, it swung it's glowing tail down onto the fire type pokémon, sending it flying into the grass in front of its shocked trainer.

"Chimchar is unable to battle. Aipom is the winner!" declared Brock once it was clear that Chimchar couldn't continue.

Ash and Aipom cheered loudly, and the latter climbed onto its trainer's head and started banging on Ash's head like a drum. Still laughing, he recalled his victorious pokémon to its pokéball. "You take a good rest," he praised.

Paul recalled his defeated pokémon without a word.

"Well it looks like it's one on one now," called Ash. "Alright, Pikachu, let's go! I choose you!"

The yellow mouse pokémon scurried onto the grassy field before Ash could even finish. I could see the electricity sparking off of its rosy cheeks, an obvious sign of its excitement.

Paul nodded slightly and pulled out his last pokéball. "Stand by, Elekid!"

The capsule released the electric type with a burst of white light. A proud yellow pokémon stood at attention, staring down its opponent.

"Wow," Dawn said airily, "I've never seen that pokémon before."

"Well, Elekid is the Electric Pokémon," I began, trying to quote the pokédex as closely as possible. "They can produce really strong electric charges by swinging their arms around." I paused for a moment, tapping my chin in thought. "If I recall correctly, their weakest spot is right between the prongs on their head, but it's protected by an electric current that runs between them, which can be dangerous if you aren't prepared."

Turning to the professor, I saw him nod curtly, and I beamed at the unspoken praise. Dawn's eyes were wide as she returned her attention to the battle.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go!" cried Ash, eager to have the first move.

I sighed simultaneously with Ralts. Ash had to know that electric attacks didn't cause much, if any, damage to electric pokémon. On top of that, if Elekid was well trained, it could turn around and make an attack of the same type that much stronger by using the power from Pikachu's attack.

Which, of course, is exactly what happened.

Paul called out for Thunder, and it took its toll on Ash's Pikachu.

"Woah, Elekid sure is powerful." Dawn was in awe because of the display.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Ash nearly snarled at Paul's smug expression.

It didn't help any with Paul's clever defense.

"Protect!"

Poor Pikachu slammed into the watery green barrier, it's attack null due to it's intended target's move.

As the mouse pokémon retreated, a nasty jolt ran through its tiny body. An effect of Volt Tackle.

"Volt Tackle causes damage to the one being attacked, as well as the attacker," the professor was explaining to a shocked Dawn. "With Elekid's Protect stopping harm from coming to it, Pikachu was the only one harmed by the attack."

Paul scoffed. "Are we done yet?"

"No way!" Ash seemed surprised by his opponent's comment.

Paul was scoffing. "You really should just give up now."

"No way! We'll never give up!" Ash said as he clenched his fists. Slowly, he knelt to his pokémon's level. "You still up for this?" he asked in a softer tone.

"Pi-KA!"

The trainer grinned widely at the enthusiastic reply. "That's what I like to hear! Use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu shook itself off before gathering itself briefly and launching itself at Elekid. With every step, it's tail grew brighter and brighter, and I knew that it was becoming more metallic the more blinding the light got.

"Use Brick Break!" commanded Paul.

The two attacks met directly, and the two yellow, electric pokémon were deadlocked.

After several moments, Paul let out a dark chuckle. "I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your Pikachu seems to be all turned around. Meanwhile..." He paused here, taking in Ash's confused stance. "Elekid has a free arm. Thunder Punch, go!"

Ash took a step back, but was determined to win. "Not so fast, Iron Tail is still on the way!"

It was a long shot, but it was possible for Ash to still pull out a win here.

"Come on Pikachu, you can do it!" yelled Ash. Ralts stood up on my shoulder and started cheering as well.

Just as the Thunder Punch was about to make contact with its tiny body, Pikachu pushed off of the arm that had been attacking with Brick Break, somehow causing Elekid to lose hold of both attacks. Swinging it's tail around again, Pikachu's second Iron Tail struck Paul's pokémon squarely across the face, knocking it back several paces.

Both pokémon stood wearily across the grassy clearing from one another, eyeing each other carefully. Suddenly, Pikachu dropped due to exhaustion, followed very quickly by Elekid.

Brock raised both of his arms. "We have a tie! Both sides are unable to battle!"

What a strange outcome. And by the looks of it, neither side was taking it very well.

An angry look had entered Paul's stormy eyes, and he quickly recalled his fainted pokémon.

Ash was distraught, cradling a dazed Pikachu in his arms. Brock and I approached him slowly, side by side.

"That sure looked like a draw to me," I offered carefully. I didn't know Ash well enough to be able to gauge his reaction after a battle like that.

He only scowled. "Not to me. Pikachu still went down first. We lost, isn't that right?"

Paul walked up to face his opponent. "It was called a tie, so a tie it is," he replied coolly. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a pokéball. Enlarging it, he hit the little release button, allowing the pokémon inside to return to the wild.

In a burst of blue light, the Starly that had defeated Ash's own Starly took off into the sunset without a backward glance.

The three of us were shocked.

"Why'd you do that?" demanded Ash as he stood up. "That pokémon battled hard for you!"

"There's a million other Starly out there who are just as strong as that one." He rolled his eyes and turned to leave the clearing. "As soon as I run across a stronger one, I'll just grab it."

I felt Ash seething beside me, and placed my hand gently on his shoulder to prevent him from doing anything rash. Ralts was fuming on my own shoulder, and I used my free had to try and soothe him as well.

"Professor, thank you for the use of the field," Paul said to Professor Rowan as he walked past, stopping to bow shortly. My mentor nodded to him, and watched him walked purposefully down the road.

"What a weird guy," commented Dawn as she joined our small group.

Ash was silent, choosing to look down at his resting pokémon. Poor Pikachu was pretty banged up.

"Hey Ash, let's get your pokémon to the Pokémon Center," I suggested, giving his shoulder a little shake.

"It's getting dark out too," Brock observed, glancing at the sky. "Maybe we should stay the night in Sandgem Town."

I nodded. "That's a good idea, we can leave in the morning. You guys are more than welcome to stay at my house. Heaven knows I have the room." It had been a long time since I had people other than my family stay at my house, but I would enjoy the company. Besides, I had to get used to traveling with them anyway, I might as well start now.

"That sounds great!" agreed Dawn.

"Yeah Cora, that'd be awesome." Ash was speaking again, and nodded his head at the road. "Lead the way!"

A smile on my lips, I did just that.

* * *

So I use a phrase that's pretty common with my friends and I, but maybe not the rest of you. I say _'sarcastic little aleck.'_ Aleck comes from smart aleck. It's just shorter and a bit easier to say, ja feel?

Hopefully I'll see you all soon, so long as my life allows me the small pleasure of writing.

Lots of love! -black angel's wing


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh, have any of you checked out Twitch Plays Pokémon? If you haven't, and are looking for an incredibly frustrating time waster, go look it up. They finished Red last week and are almost halfway through Crystal now. I seem to have gotten myself addicted, which is probably why I'm only just posting this chapter now. Heh, what can I say, I'm easily distracted.

Anywhoo, I'm asking for your input on this chapter. I've mentioned in I think the first chapter that Cora is both a coordinator and a trainer, and this and the next chapter discusses that a bit when the group meets a certain someone. I'm wondering if her being both is a bit much for the story. I mean, I've got this plan in my head, but after seeing how long it took to write the first minor battle, as well as the ones in this chapter, I'm not sure if timing wise it's best for her to be both. So just comment your opinion, and I'll take anything you say into account regarding future chapters!

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

I woke up that morning just as the sun was peeking over the tree line. It's rosy hues were growing steadily stronger as I admired it groggily from my bedroom window. Never a fun thing, being up at the crack of dawn, I admit, and all I really wanted to do was roll over and drift back to sleep. Ralts's warm body was curled up against my side, still resting soundly. I stroked his head gently and smiled softly when he sighed happily.

Careful as not to disturb him, I crawled out of my bed, nearly tripping over the mess of blankets and sheets. After making sure I hadn't disturbed my partner too much, I plodded over to my bathroom, stretching my arms as I went. Today was the day that my new friends and I were leaving for Jubilife City, which marked the beginning of our journey through Sinnoh.

I yawned, shutting the door. Turning to face the mirror, I stared into my reflection. Same straight, mousy brown hair, in tangles from the night. Same strange hazel eyes that changed color in some lights. Same light dusting of freckles, same long eyelashes, and same pale lips. I hadn't changed overnight. Not that I expected to. But something felt different.

Grabbing my brush and setting to work, I took a deep breath. "Its probably because you're actually going through with this," I told myself. After a while, I hit a snag, and glared at the knot in my hair. Tugging through it and finishing quickly after, I set the brush back down on the counter.

I ran my fingers through my bangs before I set off braiding, weaving the strands of my hair around each other time and time again until it reached the middle of my back. I tied it off quickly, and flicked it back over my shoulder.

"I can't believe that this is actually going to happen," I admitted to my reflection. The face in the mirror only stared back silently, and I sighed. "Ah, well, it's happening, and that's that. I might as well be excited about it."

Not that I wasn't looking forward to my journey, I was. I guess I was just shocked that it was happening so quickly. I always knew that I would travel the region, I just assumed that I would be studying pokémon, not playing your guide for Dawn and the boys from Kanto.

Speaking of which, they said that they wanted to leave after dawn. I smiled softly, deciding that it would be a good idea to make sure that they were all awake soon.

Dancing out of my bathroom and back into my bedroom, I slid into my black leggings. Still yawning as I pulled on a simple white v-neck t-shirt, I glanced over at my bed. Ralts was still snoozing on the blankets, bathed in the warmth of the sunlight that was streaming through my window.

I tilted my head to the side. I really didn't want to wake him up. He looked so peaceful! Sighing, I realized that he'd have to wake up sooner or later. My decision made, I strode over to my bed and scooped him up in my arms.

He didn't wake up immediately, instead choosing to snuggle closer to my body. Chuckling quietly, I ran my thumb across the top of his head. He only murmured unintelligibly.

"Ralts," I sang softy, "it's time I get up now."

I knew he heard me; he turned his head away from the sound of my voice, and I could see his eyes scrunching up. He was just choosing to be difficult. I grinned widely. Two could play at that game.

I sighed dramatically. "Well if that's how you feel, you can just stay asleep. I guess our adventure will never happen. And here I was, thinking that you were so excited about it too." I felt him stirring in my arms, but looked at my bedroom door instead. "I guess I'll go tell Ash and them that I can't take them anymore."

"Ralts! Ral Ral? Ralts Ral!" Goodness, he was upset. He had shot up and had his little hands firmly on my collarbones, and was shaking me. Well, trying to shake me. Given his position, it was a bit difficult for him.

"Are you sure? Ralts, if you wanna sleep, we can stay here. It isn't a problem." I somehow managed to continue teasing him with a straight face.

He didn't say anything, but I saw the flash of purple from where his eyes were shielded. The space around his hands grew colder, making his hold on me increasingly uncomfortable. He was preparing a Shadow Ball.

"Sweetheart, relax," I soothed him with a nervous laugh. "I was kidding. It was a joke." I had been on the receiving end of Ralts's Shadow Ball before, and it was not a fun time. I did not want to experience one from this close of quarters.

His mood did a complete one eighty, and he smiled brightly and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

Rolling my eyes, I pried him off of me and set him gently on the ground. I turned on my heel, knowing that he would follow.

"Let's go see if everyone else is up."

Dawn and Brock were both awake by the time I got to their rooms, but Ash was a completely different story. He was half hanging off of the bed in one of the guest rooms, snoring loudly with the sheets tangled haplessly around his legs. Brock chuckled softly from beside me, shaking his head.

"Same old Ash," he commented drily.

I couldn't help but smile with him. "Have fun waking him up." I patted his shoulder as I made my way back to the kitchen where Dawn and I had started making breakfast.

Together, we set out bowls of various berries, along with the pancakes that had just finished cooking. I smiled at the other girl, and she placed her hands on her hips, pleased with her work.

Ralts was walking out of the walk in pantry with the container of his favorite pokémon food. Turtwig, who I had released from its pokéball not long before, was sitting quietly on the floor taking everything in with wide eyes. Piplup stood tall on a chair, desperately trying to grab a Pecha berry from the dish on the table without getting caught.

With a small grin, I reached into the bowl and set a berry in front of the little blue penguin. It cheered before taking it in between its front fins and stuffing it into its mouth.

Ash suddenly came tumbling down the stairs, nearly tripping as he missed the last step. Brock appeared at the top of the stairs, shaking his head as he looked down at his friend.

"Wow," Ash exclaimed as he eyes the table. "This smells awesome! I can't wait to eat!"

"Let's make it quick you guys. Were gonna want to leave pretty soon if we're going to make it to Jubilife City before dark," Brock suggested as he glanced at the clock that hung above my stove. I had given him a really good map last night, and we had sat together for a long while as I walked him through Sinnoh.

I nodded. "Jubilife is just up Route 202, but it's not a short walk." I nearly grimaced thinking about the fact that I had made that very walk yesterday. It had taken me nearly all day to get back home, and here I was the very next day, retracing my steps.

We all took seats around the small table, laughing and joking, our pokémon around us. There was an excited buzz in the air as we discussed our plans, and Dawn was bouncing in her seat at the thought of her debut as a coordinator.

Sitting back, I was content. Our adventure was just getting started, and I could already tell that the four of us would get along well.

* * *

Peace doesn't last. Why do I always think that it can last? We weren't even halfway to Jubilife City when Dawn found a Buneary. Of course, she wanted to catch it. What's more, Ash decided to comment on everything she was doing. But Dawn had been a trainer for about a day, and honestly had no idea what she was doing.

So when she missed the throw with her pokéball, hit Ash by mistake, and let the wild pokémon get away, the boy from Pallet Town lost his cool.

They were still fighting about it, and Brock and I sat and watched, only slightly amused.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Dawn demanded angrily.

"No, but I'm thinking about it now!" was the hot reply.

Dawn crossed her arms. "How can you think if you don't have a brain?" Oh boy, it was getting to be one of _those_ fights.

"Oh yeah?" challenged Ash. "Well you tell jokes about as well as you catch pokémon!"

Brock stood up and placed himself in between the feuding teens. "Knock it off, both of you!"

I rose as the three started bickering, leaving Ralts and Pikachu to look on from the group of rocks that we had been sitting on. I could feel a headache beginning to set in. Great, not even a day in and I'm already annoyed with my companions.

The sun decided to break though the clouds then, warming everything that it's bright rays touched. Tiny balls of yellow light rained down, landing lightly on anything and everything, and the quarrel stopped long enough for the three to admire the sight.

"It's gorgeous." I heard Dawn breathe. "What is it?"

I walked up to stand beside her. "It's Sunny Day," I explained with a smile, recognizing the move. "It's a move that's used to increase the power of other fire type moves for a short time. It also tends to have a calming effect when not used in battle."

While I was talking, a Budew walked up the path and smiled at us. As Ash checked it out on his pokédex, I felt Brock nudge me with his elbow.

"Do you think that this is where that Sunny Day came from?" he asked.

"It was," came an accented voice from our left.

A man in a dark green fedora and a matching cloak strode onto the dirt road from his previous cover in the trees. His long black hair was swept over his shoulder, and his bangs fell into one of his soft eyes. In his hands he held a small golden harp, which he strummed gently until he came to a stop in front of us.

"Hardened words but reflect hardened hearts. Let the Sunny Day soften yours. For when your heart is light, your mood is happy and bright." He paused and gave a small smile. "Tell me, don't you feel better now?"

Ralts settled onto my shoulder as Ash and Dawn glanced at each other. Together, they turned back to the man and nodded enthusiastically.

I stepped forward, giving a slight bow. "My name is Cora, and this is Ralts. It's nice to meet you, sir."

The man chuckled softly and nodded once. "I am Nando, and this my Budew. We travel the world, bringing joy to all."

He traveled the world, huh? I guess that could explain his accent. It was unfamiliar to me, but I found it soothing, and I felt even more at ease as he talked.

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "My name is Ash, and this is Brock and Dawn," he introduced quickly.

"I've got it!" Dawn piped up. "Nando, would you battle with me?"

Brock and I stared blankly at her. Just where did she get that idea?

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Why would you wanna do that?" He was just as confused as us.

"This way I can show you just how strong I've gotten!" There was determination in her eyes as she faced Nando once more.

I sighed wearily. It was our first day. Sure she could be stronger than she was yesterday, but did she really expect to win this? Nando said he had traveled the world. That has to mean he's pretty strong, right?

The two decided on a battle with Contest style rules. It would be Dawn's first actual battle, contest style or not, and I could tell that she was nervous as she released her pokémon.

"Alright Piplup, spotlight!"

The penguin tumbled out of its pokéball, somehow managing to land somewhat gracefully on its feet. Dawn didn't waste any time in giving her first order, and a Peck was soon on its way to the opposing Budew.

Nando barley batted an eyelash and asked his pokémon to dodge the attack. Ash marveled at the speed of the little grass type, and Ralts and I nodded approvingly. Dawn was shocked, and stood there, silently gaping at the opponent who was launching a Bullet Seed from the air.

"Bullet Seed is a grass type move," Brock observed. "That could give a water type like Piplup big problems."

Dawn shook herself, and called out for Piplup to dodge. He did so, gracefully backing out of the way at the last second.

"Now it's my turn." A steely look had entered her eyes. "Piplup, use Bubble Beam!"

The attack hit the Budew, and smoke from the collision filled the air. Dawn was cheering at her small victory, but Nando only smirked and shook his head.

Budew had landed lightly on the ground, twirling as it descended. The smoke that had surrounded it disappeared in spirals around it, using it to its advantage. If it had been a real Contest, Dawn would have lost precious points for the display of beauty.

"Now that," I pointed out to Ash, "is what being a Coordinator is all about." He looked confused so I elaborated for him as the battle went on. "It's not just about the strength of the pokémon, like it is with gym battles. Contests are designed so that your pokémon not only have to be the strongest, but also the most elegant as well."

I winced as Piplup took a direct hit from the Budew's Solar Beam and went down hard. "It's about how you show off your pokémon's strong points, and how you make them shine."

Dawn was holding her unconscious pokémon gently in her arms. Brock, Ash, and I moved to stand behind her, and I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Dawn, I would not have guessed that that was your first battle. You did so well," complimented Nando.

Dawn stood up. "That's such a nice thing to say. Thank you."

The man bowed shortly, before turning on his heel. "I'm off," he called over his shoulder. "I hope to see you again soon." His Budew followed at his heels as they disappeared back into the forest.

"Well they were gone in a hurry," Brock mused. I giggled softly, and started walking down the path once more.

"Come on you guys, there's a Pokémon Center a few miles away that marks the halfway point to Jubilife City!" I called out to my companions. "At the rate we're going, I can only hope we make it _there_ by sundown," I added quietly to Ralts.

It was only an hour or two past noon, but we weren't as far along as we had hoped to be. It had been a goal to make it to Jubilife by evening, but that was a long shot now. I couldn't help but wonder if traveling with these three would be like this all the time.

"All right!" That was Brock. "Come on out Bonsly!"

I turned with my eyebrow raised. He had pulled out a pokéball, and the little rock type popped out, landing in its trainers arms. I don't know that Brock had any pokémon with him.

"Bonsly, we're going to a Pokémon Center and you're going to get checked out by Nurse Joy!" he gushed.

"Bon-sly!" his pokémon cheered in response.

_"Bonsly, the Bonsai Pokémon. Being a Rock-type, it can get weak if its body contains too much water, so it secretes that water from both sides of its body to regulate it."_

"That's so cool!" Dawn said as she closed her pokédex.

"Did you bring your other pokémon with you too?" Ash wondered aloud.

Ralts cooed from my shoulder, voicing his confusion. I shrugged once without looking at him in response. He honestly expected me to know?

Brock was shaking his head. "Nope, I left them all with my siblings at the Pewter Gym."

"The Pewter Gym?" I echoed, still lost.

Ash nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! Brock's family runs the gym in Pewter City back home in Kanto. He was actually the Gym Leader too!"

"Woah," breathed Dawn, "that's so cool!"

I nodded appreciatively. "So then what made you want to become a breeder? Gym Leader not fun enough for you?" I teased lightly.

He gave me a sideways glance before smiling at the ground. "That's a story for another day, Cora."

He started walking faster, and Dawn and Ash followed him, chatting about something completely different. I stared at his disappearing form, wondering what he could've meant. I must have been standing there for a while because Ralts stuck his hand in front of my face and started waving it around to get my attention.

Startled, I shook my head and chased after them.

* * *

We had been at the Pokémon Center for all of half a minute when Brock handed me his Bonsly and latched onto the Nurse Joy who had come to greet us.

"Nurse Joy, of all of the gorgeous Nurse Joys, your beauty shines the brightest!"

"Wait a second," Dawn started slowly. "Brock acted the same way around Officer Jenny yesterday. Why is he like this with Nurse Joy? What's up with that?"

The two of us turned toward Ash, who shrugged. "There's a question with no answer," he admitted shamelessly.

After we had dragged Brock away from Nurse Joy and given her our pokémon to look after, we sat down on the couches in the Center's main room.

"So Ash," I began, "do you know anything about the Oreburgh Gym?"

He grinned widely and sat back, his hands behind his head. "I know that it's gonna be my first badge from Sinnoh!" he answered confidently.

Brock frowned and crossed his arms, but he kept quiet. I took a deep breath before smiling tightly.

"Oh, then I'm sure you know all about his type preferences and battle strategy."

His smile faltered, and he glanced over to his friend from home. The other boy only shook his head, not offering any assistance. When Ash turned back to face me, his eyes betrayed his cluelessness.

"The Gym Leader's name is Roark. He only trains rock type pokémon," I explained, "and shouldn't be underestimated. The Coal Badge can be tough to get."

A serious expression had crossed Ash's face, darkening his expression slightly. "A rock type gym, huh?" he mused to himself.

I sat back, wondering if it was the right time for me to mention that I would be battling Roark as well. I had decided to take the chance and challenge the remaining gyms in Sinnoh as I traveled with Ash. I had already collected three of the eight within the past month or so, and I was actually looking forward to battling against the rest.

"Ash?"

The four of us all turned as Nurse Joy approached us. She smiled at us as she addressed the boy from Pallet Town.

"I overheard your plan to challenge the Oreburgh Gym and I was wondering if you had already registered to compete in the Sinnoh Leauge-"

"Oh no!" Ash interrupted her, jumping from the couch. "I totally forgot!"

I stared at him blankly. "You forgot?" I turned to Brock. "The whole reason why he's here to compete in the Sinnoh Leauge. How did he forget to register?"

Brock laughed and shook his head. "Ash tends to forget a lot of things." We watched as Nurse Joy led him to the front counter to officially register him.

"Talk about absent-minded," commented Dawn as she rolled her eyes.

Ash rejoined us a few minutes later, flopping down next to Dawn with a sigh. We all stared at him silently for a few seconds before we busted out laughing. The boy huffed, slightly annoyed before he joined us.

"Oh, what a surprise," came a familiar voice from behind us.

Composing ourselves quickly, we greeted the man who stood before us.

"Nando, it's good to see you again!" Dawn exclaimed as she stood up. "Are you staying the night here as well?"

Nando shook his head and made his way over to Nurse Joy, who had a Budew in her hands. "No, there are several things that I must ponder elsewhere." Taking his healed pokémon from the nurse, he bowed in thanks before turning back to us. "I bid you a good evening."

We watched as he left the Pokémon Center. He seemed to be in a rush again. I wondered what he had to ponder...

"Nando is feeling conflicted about wether he should compete in contests or in gym battles," Nurse Joy explained to us as our pokémon emerged from the back room. Ralts immediately found his way to my shoulder, hugging the side of my head quickly.

"Oh, yeah?" Ash looked excited. "Well with his strong Budew, he should definitely go with gym battles!"

Dawn, however, thought otherwise.

"There's no way. Did you see how he showed off his pokémon? Contests are the way to go!"

"He should choose gym battles!" argued Ash.

"No, he should pick contests!" countered Dawn.

"They know that he can do both, right?" I whispered to Brock and Nurse Joy. They looked at me with wide eyes. I sighed, and Ralts pointed at the door that Dawn and Ash had just bolted out of.

"Yeah, yeah," I responded with a wave of my hand. "We'll go after them."

Latching onto Brock's arm, I pulled him after me in search of our companions. Easily shaking out of my grip with a grin, he fell into step next to me.

"So Cora, how do you feel about Nando competing in gym battles and contests?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

I shrugged. "It's really up to him," I answered easily. "If he loves both and is skilled enough, I don't see the problem with him doing both. Contests are great experience for gym battles, and vice versa. Each type of battle can give you a different perspective for the other, which can give you an edge for either."

He nodded. "You sound like you know what you're talking about," he prodded gently.

"Maybe I do." I didn't answer him directly this time. Part of me wanted to keep my reasons to myself. I would share them some other time, but I wasn't quite ready yet.

Lucky for me, we came across a small campsite then. Dawn, Ash, and Nando were sitting around a cozy campfire, knee deep in the recurring discussion about contests and gym battles.

Nando nodded to us when we approached, and Brock and I joined the group wordlessly.

"Dawn and Ash were just telling me their opinions on my situation," Nando explained to me softly as I took a seat next to him. "However, I am still unsure of which choice to make."

I cast him a sidelong glance, debating offering up the option I had chosen. "Why choose at all?" Yup, I was going for it.

He sat back. I took his silence as an invitation to continue. Ralts slipped off of my shoulder to get closer to the fire.

"I mean, there isn't a rule that says you can't compete in both. Believe me, I've checked."

A knowing smile slipped onto his lips. "Ah, so you have been in the same place as me, yes?"

I held a finger to my lips and looked over to my friends. They were still bickering, and had somehow managed to pull Brock into the fray. Relaxing a bit, I turned back to the man who was awaiting my reply.

"Yeah, I was," I admitted softly. "I wanted my pokemon to experience both types of competition, and they loved them equally. So a few months ago, I decided to pursue both in my free time." I paused, staring into the flickering flames of the warm campfire. "It'll be a lot of work Nando, but I think you and your pokémon could handle it."

We smiled at each other and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you for your thoughts, Cora. And do not worry. Your secret will be safe with me," he finished with a slight chuckle.

I nodded my thanks, and Nando pulled out his little harp. Looking at it now, I noticed that the body was shaped like Mew, a legendary pokémon that Professpr Rowan and I had talked about many times.

The minstrel began to play, the light melody floating in the air and bringing a slow halt to the conversation at the opposite edge of the campsite.

In the sweet silence, the only things I could head was the slow song Nando was playing and the choir of pokémon that had been overpowered by the earlier argument. I sighed happily and peered up into the clear night sky. The stars were twinkling and the moon was full. Ralts crawled back over to me and curled up in my lap, letting out a satisfied breath as he found a comfortable position. Closing my eyes, I realized that if traveling was going to be like this that I could deal with it.

* * *

Of course, when the morning came around all Ash wanted to do was battle against Nando and his Budew. The man had agreed, and they now stood across from each other in a small clearing. Dawn and I were sitting off to the side and Brock was the unofficial referee for the match.

Pikachu stood at attention in front if it's trainer, and the opposing Budew was swaying back and forth as Nando allowed Ash the first move.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash called immediately.

The mouse pokémon launched itself at the Budew, it's speed gathering as it closed in.

"Bullet Seed, if you please," Nando asked calmly in response.

Budew responded by firing it's attack at the approaching Pikachu. Ash's pokémon dodged it skillfully, managing to keep its target in sight and slamming it's little yellow body into the other green one.

"Please, use Mega Drain," called Nando once his pokémon had regained its footing.

A dark green funnel of light came from the bud on its head at its trainer's command, shooting off toward Pikachu. It surrounded the confused electric type, and began to sap energy from its opponent.

Dawn gasped from beside me. "What was that move?"

"Mega Drain? It's a grass type move. Half of the damage done to the opponent goes into healing the attacker." I pointed to Budew, who looked a lot better than it should have after taking damage from the earlier quick attack.

"Pikachu, get up! Thunder Bolt, quick!" Ash's voice was tight. Was he nervous?

Pikachu obeyed, and it's attack found it's mark easily, knocking the Budew back several feet.

"Pi-KA!" Pikachu yelled at its opponent, darning it to challenge it again.

Budew dusted itself off and stood up straight, narrowing its eyes. A bright white light suddenly engulfed the small grass type, and we all gasped.

"It's evolving," I breathed, standing up. "Incredible."

The light faded, revealing a beautiful new pokemon, a Roselia. It stood tall and proud as we all admired it.

"An interesting development, to say the least," Nando murmured. "Roselia, Sunny Day, if you please, and then Solar Beam."

It responded immediately, and the sunlight turned harsher that before. Pikachu and Ash were still in shock at the evolution, and he barely had time to tell his pokémon to jump and dodge the oncoming attack.

"Alright then Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail came down hard on Roselia, and it went flying, landing roughly in the dirt at its trainer's feet.

After seeing the thorn pokémon's eyes, Brock declared it unable to battle, which gave Ash the win.

"What a brilliant effort," he praised his fainted pokémon as he scooped it up gently in his arms. "You deserve a nice, long rest." Pulling out a pokéball, he recalled it to the capsule. "And now to Ash, Dawn, and Cora," he stood up once more and strode over to where we were standing.

"Thanks for such a great battle," Ash said, bowing. "It's awesome that Budew evolved too."

Nando nodded, smiling. "I would like to thank the three of you as well. Because of you, I know now what I am going to pursue."

"You're gonna challenge the Sinnoh Leauge, aren't you." Ash didn't even phrase it as a question, he was so confident.

"You're going to go for the Grand Festival, right?" Dawn was referring to the ultimate Contest. Similar to the Sinnoh Leauge competition where a trainer would have to collect all right gym badges to participate, the Grand Festival requires coordinators to acquire at least five contest ribbons to enter.

I was quiet as I weighed Nando's choices. I had a feeling I knew which he would choose, but then again, he could surprise me.

"I have decided to do both." He looked me straight in the eye, and I grinned at his decision.

Ralts cheered softly from my shoulder, but I shushed him when the trainer and coordinator continued.

"I enjoyed battling both of you so much, and I couldn't imagine giving either of them up."

I appreciated the fact that he didn't mention our conversation, and I was glad that he had come to a decision that made him happy. He was strong enough to handle this choice, I could tell by the determined look in his eyes.

As we said our final goodbyes, I realized that I was going to make a lot of friends on this trip. And I would probably find a lot of rivals too. From my place in between them, I eyed both Ash and Dawn. They would make great friends, as well as rivals. I'm sure we would all love the competition, especially once I told them that I would be fighting against them for their dream titles.

The only question was how to tell them...

* * *

Alrighty. Well. This is a long chapter, ain't it. A full episode, wow. I'm sorta proud of myself for this, I won't lie.

I cut out the part with Team Rocket, mostly because it's annoying and I didn't want to deal with them. They'll probably be back, but only when they do something that majorly messes with the plot. Other than that, I think that's all I skipped in this one...

Again, tell me your thoughts on Coraline being both a trainer and a coordinator! I honestly don't know if she's gonna give up one in favor of the other, it really depends on what you have to say.

Criticism is welcome, I love hearing from you guys!

Lots of love! -black angel's wing


End file.
